rbofandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelganger (Player)
Doppelganger is one of the Boss character in RBO. Beside visual differences with Swordman, the noticeable differences are all his moves ends with many dark waves. More specifically, all his B attack has Dark Waves that accross the screen. The damage is mediocre but this monster is easy to use with only 1 bug move (see Running Problem). Running Problem No, he can run just well. And that is the problem, when he starts running, he just can't stop. The only way to stop him is pressing A or B. And be careful to not press 66 before an cut-scene, or the game will crash, since you won't be able to press A or B and it is just like Female Novice's 22 + B, the cut-scene only happens when she stops running. So if you press 66 before a cut-scene, you won't stop running and the game won't go forward. Stage 8 Glitch *You have 40000 HP exactly *Doppelganger's guard bar constantly flashes on and off *You cannot flinch *You may only chain in 1 strong attack of the same type in each combo Guard Bug If you jump and press guard then release, it will continue guarding without consuming guard gauge. Passive Super Armor Basic A - Combo 1 A simple punch *Property = can hit GROUND Enemy *Error = OK *Damage = 50 B - Sword Waves You slash your sword and a dark wave comes out of it. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 400 dmg & 250 dmg C - None D - None 8 - Jump 2 - Bend 4 - Left 6 - Right Advance 22 + A - Endure Like Swordman Endure. Does not endures attacks. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 50 22 + B - Provoke Like Swordman Provoke. Does not reducing Defense and raising Attack but does some damage with 5 clowns. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 150 x 5 236 + A - Magnum Break Invincibility only the first half before the sword touch the ground, after that Doppelganger can be hit again. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 1500 dmg & 400 dmg & 150 dmg 236 + B - Bash The old Bash. Just weaker. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 350 dmg & 100 dmg & 300 dmg 26 + A - Second Bash Press it after the first Bash * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 350 dmg & 100 dmg & 300 dmg A + B - Auto Counter If a monster hit you while in 3 sec counter position, He will retaliate back with great damage. If you get hit while in auto-counter position, the monster in which has attacked you shall freeze until the time your sword has shaken. The attack is NOT blocked. If the auto-counter is successfully initiated, a blue flash shall appear near Doppelganger's body, and he will swing his sword in high velocity (.4 secs tops); smashing it onto the ground in front of him. The sword shall glow white temporarily. *When the auto-counter is successfully released, it shall hit anything within a large distance of the source. The distance is about 4 characters forward, 3 characters behind, and 3 characters above. *Any flinch-able monsters shall be thrown into the air when hit by this attack. *The damage is tremendous, causing over 3000 damage to the surrounding. If the auto-counter fails to initiate within a certain time-line, Doppelganger will swing his sword anyways. *When the auto-counter fails, the blue flash shall not appear, but the animation of the attack shall remain the same. However, the animation is far slower, and the sword will not glow. *While swinging your sword (about 1 second duration), you may easily be hit out of the animation, canceling the move. *The attack range is small, hitting only the 90 degree area in front of Doppelganger. It may hit up to 3 characters ahead and 2 characters above him. *Any flinch-able monsters shall NOT be thrown into the air. *The damage is minor, causing only about 1500 damage to the monsters ahead. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 1500 dmg or 3000 dmg 626 + B - Rushing Attack The same with Swordman Tackle (66 + B) * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 400 426 + A - Mad Clowns Apparently this move only makes your provoke clowns hit yourself, till Doppelganger gets mad and slashes them back. It only does 5 damage at you(one for each clown) * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = Self Hit 5 dmg & 300 - 400 dmg (Air) 22 + B - Ground Thrust Put your sword below your and spike the ground. Just like Swordman Low Pierce * Property = GROUND (+AERIAL) * Error = OK * Damage = 350 dmg & 150 dmg Standard Combo AA - Combo 1 After the punch, a sword attack * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 150 AAA - Combo 2 The last attack, a headbutt. Solo style. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 200 6 + B - Sword Wave 2 You slash your sword vertically and a dark wave comes out of it. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 400 dmg & 100 dmg 2 + B - Crouching Wave 1 You crouch and do a horizontal slash. With dark wave again. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 180 dmg & 200 dmg